


Shipboard Nights

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Filk. (04/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: SueC Wrote: "You know, I'm not into musicals at all. But all this talk has just put the image into my head of Tucker and Reed performing Summer Nights from Grease. Reed being the one in black leather, of course! " â€”And the bunny slipped into my mind. > Several hours, four listens-through of 'Summer Nights' from my 'Grease' Soundtrack album, one google search for the actual lyrics and one on-line rhyming dictionary later.  


* * *

**SHIPBOARD NIGHTS**

(Original words and music by Jim Jacobs; new words by Leah)

italics = 'War Hawks' (Armory)  
# = 'Warp 5 Gang' (Engineering)

Lead singers (of course) = Malcolm Reed of the War Hawks, and Charles 'Trip' Tucker of the Warp 5 Gang

_Shipboard loving had me a blast_  
#Shipboard loving happened so fast#   
_I met a lad crazy for me_   
#Met a boy from the armory#  
Shipboard crew, there's someone new, but ah, oh those shipboard  
nights!

_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_So, what codes does he clear?_  
#Tell me more, tell me more#   
#Is he an engineer?#

_He stands behind me, when I'm at my post_  
#He sleeps beside me, I like that the most#  
 _I've saved his life; he owes me one_  
#I've showed him how to laugh and have fun#  
Shipboard seems, all work and routines, but ah, oh those shipboard  
nights!

#Tell me more, tell me more#   
#Was it love at first sight?#   
_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Is he good in a fight?_

_Went to Risa, and we both got drunk_   
#Wasn't nice-a, when we got jumped#   
_It was wrong, to let down my guard_   
#He relaxed; it wasn't that hard#   
Shipboard leave, gives a reprieve, but ah, oh those shipboard nights!

_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Is this good for the ship?_   
#Tell me more, tell me more#   
#Like, does he call you Trip?#

#He's not friendly, 'less he's with me#  
 _He's too friendly; makes me worry_   
#He's so good, you wouldn't believe#   
_He's so sweet, hopelessly naive_   
Shipboard strife, just part of life, but ah, oh those shipboard  
nights!

#Tell me more, tell me more#   
#'This a forever thing?#   
_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Is this only a fling?_

#He turned colder, that's where it ends#  
 _So I told him, I can't have friends_   
#Said he'd be a danger to me#   
_Love just invites tragedy_   
Shipboard dreams ripped at the seams, but ah, oh those shipboard  
nights!

(Tell me more, tell me more)


End file.
